Au moins un
by petit Vlad
Summary: [One-Shot] Saga en voulait au moins un... Un portrait de son frère, Kanon le laissait faire. Pourquoi Saga ne réussirait il pas à en avoir un?


**Au moins un…**

 **Salutation !**

 **Petit OS fait sur un coup de tête, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Le crayon crissait le papier.

Saga c'était toujours entêté à dessiner un portrait de Kanon.

Pourquoi ? Ça Kanon ne le comprit jamais.

A chaque fois ça se passait de la même façon. L'ainé venait sans bruit, s'asseyait et observait quelque instant son cadet. Des formes enfantines, un air légèrement coquin agrémenté d'un sourire sur le visage, de beau yeux bleu associé à de belle mèche blonde, Kanon symbolisait parfaitement bien l'innocence et l'enfance, un vrai petit ange !

Il commença à griffonner à l'aide d'un vieux crayon une feuille de papier de mauvaise qualité. Ses feuilles étaient toute jaunies par les années, leur surface irrégulière, certaines avaient même des trous ci et là. Son crayon lui n'était pas mieux. Devenus court, il était difficilement maniable, la mine épaisse était cassante, des échardes s'échappait dès fois du crayon pour venir se loger dans la petite main de l'ainé.

Mais Saga en avait cure. Il voulait faire ce portrait, qu'importe les matériaux qu'il avait à disposition, il voulait réussir. Au moins un…

Dire qu'il était mauvais était un euphémisme dès plus faible : il n'y avait rien de bon dans ses dessins. Le trait était tremblé, aucune proportion n'était respectée, on pouvait presque dire qu'il gaspillait du papier. Enfin, c'était ce que se disait Kanon. Mais il laissait son frère faire, jamais il ne lui avait fait la moindre remarque vis-à-vis de ses ''œuvres''. Il se contentait de ne pas bouger et de scruter l'horizon.

On pouvait même affirmer que Kanon aimait ces moments. Il était le centre d'intérêt de son ainé, et même si cela ne durait pas forcément longtemps Kanon en ressortait toujours plus ou moins heureux. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un, d'être une personne à part entière, que Saga ne le considérait pas comme son ombre, son double, mais comme Kanon son petit frère. Si Saga tenait tant à dessiner un visage il aurait très bien pu aller regarde son reflet dans une étendu d'eau ou dans un miroir s'il en trouvait un. Mais non. L'ainé voulait un portrait de son frère. Pas de lui. Au moins un… Il voulait en réussir… Au moins un…

Ce qui étonnais aussi Kanon, c'est le fait que Saga n'a jamais tenté de dessiner quoique ce soit d'autre. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le dessin…

Sa fixation à représenter son frère avait commencé vers l'âge de cinq ans. Quand Kanon y-repense, c'est aussi à ce moment que Saga avait réellement pris conscience de ce qu'était vraiment le rôle de chevalier des Gémeaux. Coïncidence ? Le cadet ne souhaitait pas y-penser.

Depuis l'âge de cinq ans l'ainé conservait ses portraits ratés. Jamais il n'en n'avait jeté ne serais ce qu'un seul d'entre eux. Jamais … Il l'avait promis à son frère, même si ce dernier ne lui avait rien demandé, il lui avait promis.

Et il continuait à griffonner.

Les années passèrent, les dessins s'accumulaient. Et Saga ne c'était pas vraiment amélioré… Cela le frustrait énormément… Et Kanon continuait de ne rien dire et de le laisser faire.

Un jour Aiolos tomba sur les dessins de Saga. Ne connaissant pas l'existence de Kanon il lui demanda des explications, l'ainé avait répondu dans un sourire « je n'ai pas d'autre modèle hormis moi-même ». Aiolos a ri. Kanon a hurlé.

Il n'a plus permis à Saga de le dessiner.

Il ne griffonna plus.

Deux années s'écoulèrent, l'ainé obtient l'armure _des_ Gémeaux, mais il était seul à la porter…

Déjà avant de l'obtenir ses rapports avec Kanon c'était ternis, mais ce fut pire encore quand le cadet vit son ainé rissolant d'or.

Kanon ne le félicita pas. Il ne le fit jamais. Sarcastique il lui dit seulement :

« - Maintenant que tu à la gloire, la reconnaissance, la noblesse d'esprit, tout ce que recherche quiconque. Que n'a tu pas !?

L'ainé c'était contenté de partir en baissant légèrement les yeux, soufflant à voix basse :

-un portrait de mon frère. »

Ce fus comme une décharge électrique pour Kanon. Il y-avait une véritable détresse dans la voix et dans le regard baissé de son frère. Détresse qu'il ne comprit pas.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kanon pris le matériel à dessin de Saga, trouva ce dernier, lui balança plus qu'il ne le lui donna et s'assit par terre attendant que Saga fasse ce qu'il voulait tant réussir. Installé à l'ombre d'un arbre il s'exécuta.

Le crayon recommença à crisser le papier.

Saga recommença à observer son frère. L'expression dur, un rictus et une sorte de sourire sans cesse mauvais sur le visage, ses yeux bleus et ses long cheveux blond lui donnais un air d'ange déchu, Kanon avait bien changé.

Saga était concentré, jamais Kanon n'avait vus son frère avec une telle détermination.

Puis il arrêta. Il fixait son travail, l'air affligé, Kanon se leva pour aller voir le résultat qui était probablement désastreux. Il eut le souffle coupé. Magnifique. Il n'y-avait pas d'autre mot possible. Le dessin de Saga était parfaitement réussi. Kanon allait lui sourire et lui dire qu'il avait enfin réussi. Mais il n'en n'eut pas l'occasion. Sous ses yeux, Saga déchira le portrait, secoua la tête déçut, et parti vers son temple, là où la lumière était bien plus présente.

En un souffle Kanon murmura :

« -Pourquoi ? »

Saga ne se retourna même pas.

Quelques mois passèrent, le crayon ne crissa plus, Kanon visita le Cap Sounion.

Maintenant le crayon de Saga ne crisse que des ordres de mission condamnent à mort quelqu'un. Il ne servira plus jamais à représenter un être vivant.

Tout en étant debout, Saga en tenu de Pope posa sa main sur une pile de feuille. Ses feuilles. Ses dessins. Tous sans exception était présent dans cette pile. Il avait promis à son frère qu'il conserverait chaque dessins le représentant, c'est chose faite. Il n'a conservé que les portraits de son cadet. Et son dernier dessin ? Celui qu'il avait déchiré ? Il ria, ses cheveux devenus noir encadrant des yeux restés bleu il souffla :

« -Cette être sur mon dernier dessin ne pouvais être mon frère. »

Il en avait tant voulu au moins un… Un dessin de son frère, un souvenir, une trace à conserver à jamais. Mais il est désormais trop tard, il ne l'aura jamais, tout comme le bonheur de son frère.

 **Fin**


End file.
